Knife To The Heart
by RedBlue1911
Summary: What if it hadn't been the boy with the bread who captured Katniss Everdeen's heart, but the girl with the knives?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **If you don't like F/F relationships, I suggest you don't read this story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything from The Hunger Games

* * *

Sitting at the edge of the rooftop, her legs dangling off the edge, Katniss tried not to think about why she was in the Capitol. That was difficult to do when there were crowds of people cheering in the streets. She knew why they were celebrating, but that didn't mean she had to like it. There was something unsettling about thousands of people wishing for you to die.

"Can't sleep?"

Katniss turns around, her heart thudding in her chest. She finds a girl standing behind her, looking at her curiously. Katniss finds herself leaning away, everything about the girl screamed dangerous. The ease with which she held herself, the taunting smirk on her face.

"Don't fall off the roof."

"What?"

The girl rolls her eyes, "You're close to the edge."

Katniss continues to stare at her, still wary of what her intentions are. The girl seems to realize this and leans down, pulling her away from the edge of the roof. Katniss is shocked, unable to believe that this girl, who was shorter than she was, was strong enough to move her.

"Does that convince you I'm not going to harm you?" The girl asks, irritated.

Katniss nods, and turns away from her. She still remains on guard, and flinches when she notices the girl sit down next to her. Katniss scoots away from her, and hears an exasperated sigh.

"I'm not going to hurt you," The girl says, turning to face Katniss.

"Maybe you aren't. But right now, all I see is just another person waiting for me to die."

The girl seems taken aback, and instead of saying something, merely looks at her with pity.

"Stop that."

"What?"

"Don't look at me like that. I don't need it."

The girl scoots closer to Katniss, and this time she doesn't move away. "What happened at your home?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Not here."

The girl seems satisfied with her answer, and Katniss breathes out a sigh of relief. The last thing she needed was this mystery girl pegging her for answers. She looks back down at the street below, laughing quietly when she sees the ridiculous outfits the people are wearing.

"Do you think they realize how dumb they look?"

Katniss shrugs, "Probably not. It's normal for them."

"I guess so."

They don't say anything for awhile. Just watching the people in the streets. Hearing them celebrate at the prospect of another Hunger Games. It was almost… peaceful. Katniss never thought that she would spend her first night in the Capitol people watching with a girl who's name she didn't even know.

"Tell me who you are."

The girl scoffs, "You know I can't. You would only hate me."

Katniss rolls her eyes, "Give me a hint."

"No," The girl glared at her.

"I'll find out."

"Sadly, you will."

"Yeah. Wait, what?" Katniss looks at her, utterly bewildered.

"You heard me. You're going to find out, and then you're going to hate me."

Katniss abruptly stands up, "I can decide that for myself."

"That's not what I meant," The girl says, turning around to face her.

"Clearly it was. You know what? I'll just go," She snaps.

Katniss stalks off, not bothering to turn around, even when she hears a voice call out to her. When she reaches out to touch the elevator, a hand closes around her wrist. She glances behind her and sees the girl standing there.

"Stay," The girl pleads.

Katniss tries to tug her wrist away from the girl, but her grip is strong and she tightens her hold as Katniss continues to try and get away from her.

"Let go."

"Not unless you stay."

Katniss shoves at the girl, but she doesn't even flinch. "I said, let me go."

The girl grabs her wrist tighter, and Katniss cries out in pain. She meets the girl's stare, flinching when she sees the burning anger there.

"Okay, I'll stay."

The girl releases her as soon as the words leave her mouth. Katniss backs away from her, cradling her wrist to her chest, too afraid to look at it. The girl looks her up and down, then closes the distance between them.

"Let me see."

"What?"

The girl gestures to her wrist, "Let me see it."

"You suddenly care?"

"What made you think I didn't?"

Katniss waves her bruised wrist in front of the girl's face, "Maybe this?"

The girl catches her arm, and gently turns it over, looking at the marks. "You should go see one of the doctors. You don't want to go into the Arena injured."

Katniss stares at the girl, suspicious. "How did you know I was going into the Arena?"

"Did I say that?" The girl mutters, not looking up from examining Katniss's wrist.

"Tell me how you knew that."

"I saw your reaping," The girl said, glancing up and meeting her eyes.

"You're a tribute, aren't you?"

The girl bites her lip, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "I am."

"Which district are you from?"

"I'd rather not say."

"You know where I'm from. It's only fair."

"You could go watch the reapings." The girl counters.

Katniss takes her arm out of the girl's hands, "I think I'll go."

"Let me walk you to your room?" The girl asks, surprising Katniss when she doesn't insist that she stay.

"If you want."

The girl smiles, and it appears to be genuine. There's no trace of her taunting smirk or mocking sneer. "You're on floor twelve, right?"

Katniss nods, too tired to argue at this point, "Yeah, that's me."

"Come on," The girl takes her upper arm and half guides, half drags her into the elevator.

"I can walk on my own!" She protests, frustrated that this girl was essentially treating her as if she was weak.

"I'm aware." The girl responds, but still doesn't let her stand on her own.

Katniss glares at her, trying to come up with an insult. Before she can say anything, the elevator doors open onto the floor. She reluctantly lets the girl guide her out, and towards the bedrooms.

"Which room is yours?"

Katniss gestured to her door, figuring the girl would take her in there too. Just as she suspected, the girl did lead her into the room, but also put her into bed.

"I've got my own servant," Katniss grins at her despite the glare she gets in return.

"I'm not a servant," The girl turns away and makes for the door.

"Could you stay? Just for tonight?"

The girl pinches the bridge of her nose and breathes out slowly, "I don't think that's allowed."

"You've already broken the rules by giving me a bruise," Katniss points out.

"I didn't mean to."

"Still, it would be a shame if someone found out."

The girl's eyes darken, "You wouldn't."

"Maybe I would."

"This is blackmail," The girl sits down on the edge of Katniss's bed.

"I know," She murmurs.

The girl huffs, eventually choosing to lay down on the bed. Propping her head up, she peers at Katniss, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest.

"Katniss," She mumbled.

"What?" The girl raises a brow, utterly confused.

Katniss's eyes flicker open, "That's my name."

The girl gently brushes the hair away from Katniss's face, "Really?"

"This is the part where you say your name."

The girl ceases her stroking of Katniss's hair to look down at her, "That wouldn't be a good idea."

"You don't know that."

The girl's brows furrow, "You're not going to give this up?"

"Not until you tell me."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

Katniss nods, "I want to know who you are."

"Do you really?"

She stifles a yawn, trying to keep her eyes open, "Yes, now tell me."

"Clove."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This is mostly just a filler chapter, so it's a bit short. Also! These little symbols: ~ indicate the start and end of a flashback/memory.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunger Games

* * *

"I think I've heard of you before."

"I'm honored," Clove said dryly.

"No, I have heard your name before. I just can't remember where…" Katniss trails off, becoming lost in thought.

"That's not important, right?"

"You need to watch out for these tributes," Haymitch gestures to the screen where the other reapings are being shown.

"They're Careers," Katniss interrupts.

"No, they've never had any training, they are also really nice people."

"You're joking."

"Of course I am, every tribute from One, Two and Four are Careers." Haymitch snaps.

"Sorry, do you know who they are?" Katniss asks, watching as a girl from Two volunteers.

"Cato and Clove. They've trained their entire life to be here."

"No."

She refused to look away from Clove's dark eyes, even when her lips started to tremble as the realization of who this girl really was hit her.

"Katniss?"

Clove reaches for her hand and Katniss recoils, horror steadily turning into disgust. Clove's eyes flash with hurt, but she can't find it in herself to care.

"You're a Career." Not a question, a statement.

Clove nods, though her voice is defiant when she speaks, "Yes, what about it?"

Katniss shakes her head, "Please leave."

"What?"

Katniss moves around her, standing up near the door. She gestures towards it, "I said leave."

Clove sits up, her lip curling into a sneer, "You wanted me to stay in the first place."

"Now I want you to leave," Katniss snaps.

Clove stands up, a cloud of anger settling on her face. Katniss meets her stare, determined to stand her ground. Clove notices this and steps forward, causing Katniss to step back.

"You wanted to know who I was."

Clove continues to advance on her and Katniss continues backing away, until the moment when her back hits the door. She glances around, but there's nowhere to go. Clove smirked, amused at her attempts to get away.

"Where to now, Katniss?"

"Just leave."

Clove stops in front of her, "You blame me for being a Career, don't you?"

"How could I not?"

Clove frowns. "You think I had a choice?"

"I... I don't know."

Clove looks down at the ground for a moment, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. After a long moment of saying nothing at all, Clove looks back up at Katniss. Her eyes are cold, when she speaks her voice is void of any emotion.

"I didn't. I was raised to win the games, that's it. Nothing else matters."

"Just don't act like a Career then."

Clove glances at her, contempt in her eyes, "How do you propose I do that?"

"I don't know."

"I'm not going to change to fit your standards, Katniss." Clove says, her lip curling in disgust as if the very thought insulted her.

"I wasn't asking you to."

Clove backs away from her, "Yes, you did."

For some reason, that statement irritates her, "Just go then, run off to be with your other Career buddies."

"Katniss."

"Just get out."

Clove sends a murderous look her way, and for just a moment Katniss is worried that she'll attack her, but then she just storms out of the room without saying a word. Katniss follows her to the entrance to her room and watches until she gets into the elevator, then she's gone.

"What's going on?"

Katniss screams and turns around, punching Peeta in the shoulder. "Don't scare me like that!"

Peeta winces, "Sorry. What was that sound just now?"

Katniss stiffens, before she knows what she's doing she's lying through her teeth,"I don't know, I came to check it out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Alright, Katniss." Peeta tilts his head, looking her up and down, as if he knows something is off.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Katniss backs into her room, closing the door and blocking Peeta's questioning gaze. She leans against the door, screwing her eyes shut, willing the tears to not fall. In a short amount of time she had angered a Career, who would likely try to kill her in the Arena. She slides down to the floor, wrapping her arms tightly around herself, letting exhaustion take her away.

—

**A/N:** Where did the fluff go? Who knows. (Don't attack me please.)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **This is in Clove's POV, it picks up the day of the tribute parade.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunger Games, though I wish I did.

* * *

"What's going on with you?"

Clove sneered, "As if that matters."

Cato puts his hand on her shoulder, staring at her face, "I'm worried about you. Ever since last night you've been different."

"Don't touch me," She snapped, slapping his hand away from her.

"See? You've never done that."

"I don't need you to look after me, Cato!" Clove shouts at him, her patience thinning each second she spent talking to him.

"I'm still going to anyways."

"Hangout with someone who actually wants you around. I heard that Glimmer missed you." Clove said scathingly.

Cato frowns, actually looking hurt at the remark, "Really? You went that low?"

"Do you want me to continue?"

Cato runs his hand through his hair, breathing an exasperated sigh, "Okay, I won't ask you about this anymore. Just get your temper in check for the parade."

"Fine, but if you talk to me at all during the parade I'll push you off the chariot."

"I doubt you could," He said.

Clove's eyes flash, "Do you want to test that?"

Cato rolls his eyes, turning away from her and walking away, "Try not to kill your stylist," He calls back over his shoulder.

Clove grabs the closest thing to her, which happens to be a pillow, and throws it at the back of Cato's head. He laughs as it hits him, but he doesn't stop and just continues into the elevator. Leaving Clove alone on the floor.

"Asshole," She mutters when the elevator doors shut.

Clove brings her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as she does so. She sat like that for awhile, her head resting against her knees. The floor was still and quiet, which led her to think back to last night, with Katniss. It had felt natural talking to her. She was able to let her guard down, not a lot, but still more than she usually did. She had actually enjoyed spending time with her. Clove groans, covering her face with her hands.

"What are you doing to me?" She whispers.

"What is who doing to you?"

Clove turns around, instantly on high alert. Unfortunately, she turned around too fast and falls off the couch. After she hits the ground the sound of laughter fills the room. She scrambled to get up, her hands curled into fists.

"What the fuck?"

Enobaria rolls her eyes, instead of addressing Clove she swings herself over the back of the couch, settling herself into the spot Clove left.

Clove glowers at her, "What was that?"

"Would you lose it if I said that I did it for fun?"

"Possibly," Clove said, her voice dangerously low.

"Then I did it to test your reflexes," Enobaria tilts her head, tapping her finger against her chin, "Care to elaborate on what you were talking about when I walked in?"

"No."

Enobaria narrows her eyes, "Clove."

"It was nothing, alright? Why do you need to be nosy?" Clove said, hoping that maybe, just maybe, Enobaria would take her word for it and stop pestering her.

For a moment Clove believes her mentor may have bought the lie, until she gets up from the couch and stands directly in front of her. Clove stares down at her feet, unwilling to meet Enobaria's stare. Her heart races in her chest and she's positive that Enobaria hears it. Clove hesitantly looks up, but shrinks away when she meets her mentors stern gaze.

"I won't ask about this anymore," Enobaria finally says, "But I do expect an explanation at some point."

"Of course."

Enobaria nods, "Good."

Clove takes that as her cue to leave. She walks away from Enobaria, letting out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding.

"Oh, Clove?"

Clove glances back, wondering what her mentor could want now, "Yes?"

"Keep your eyes on being crowned victor, I'd hate for you to throw that away."

"I won't."

Clove steps into the elevator, feeling Enobaria's stare watch her all the way. She presses the button for the bottom floor, not even aware of what's happening. The only thing she can think about is Enobaria's words.

"She can't know. There's no way," Clove mutters aloud.

She shakes her head, dismissing the thought. She had been careful when she left, made sure no one had known where she had been going. The elevator door opens, causing her to jump, but it's only the elevator reaching her floor. Clove takes a few steps out and is immediately attacked by her prep team and stylist. It takes all of her restraint to not punch one of them.

"Finally! Cato is already in his outfit."

"Of course he is," Clove said, unable to resist rolling her eyes as soon as the words leave her mouth.

"Hurry! The parade is about to start!" Her stylist grabs her arm and drags her away.

Clove scowls, forcing herself to not shove her stylist away as she's led into a room. Once she's in the room her stylist lets go of her and walks out.

"Put that on. Go to the chariot when you're done."

Clove bites her tongue to prevent a snide comment from coming out of her mouth. She looks down at the outfit, nearly choking when she sees it. It was golden armor, with a winged helmet to match.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Clove picks up the outfit and holds it in front of her, examining it, her disgust steadily turning into anger. She closes her eyes, willing herself to calm down and just put it on. When she opens her eyes again she wastes no time in getting herself into the costume before she changes her mind. Clove gives herself a moment to compose herself, then she walks out of the door and towards the chariot.

"Clove!"

"Hey," Clove stops and looks up at Cato, pleased to see he looks more ridiculous than her.

"What took you so long?" Cato asked.

"I…" Clove hesitates, unsure if she could tell Cato the truth, "I just had a talk with Enobaria."

Cato raises a brow, clearly unconvinced, "That must have been a long talk."

"It was just about the games and…" Clove trails off, catching herself before she reveals too much.

"And?" He prompts, nudging her as he does so.

"And nothing."

Cato appears to almost say something when both of the stylists reappear and push them up onto the chariot. Clove swears as she struggles to regain her balance. Cato reaches out to help her, but thinks better of it when she slaps him away.

"Get a grip," Cato hisses out of the corner of his mouth.

"Fuck you."

Clove hears a huff from Cato, but chooses to ignore him for the moment. She instead glances at the other chariots gathered, searching for a particular face. She locked gazes with a familiar pair of grey eyes for just a moment, then the chariot is pulling her out of view and into the city circle. The roar of the crowd is deafening and the lights are blinding. Clove blinks a few times, trying to adjust to everything around her. An elbow pokes her in the side and she snaps her attention to where Cato stands next to her.

"Wave. Be happy," Cato reminds her.

Clove rolls her eyes, half tempted to just ignore what he just said, but he does have a point. Any person in the crowd could be a sponsor. She raises her hand and waves to the crowd, the reaction is instantaneous. People scream out her name, trying to get her attention. Clove is unable to resist a grin, this was what she had been waiting for. No more wondering about her feelings or secretly spending time with another tribute, she was here for one thing only. There's gasps from the crowd, but they are chanting something new, their attention no longer on her. Clove spares a second to look behind her, her breath getting caught in her throat when she realizes why the Capitol citizens were not looking at her anymore.

It was unbelievable. She was unable to comprehend or make sense of what she was seeing. Katniss was on fire.


End file.
